True Colors
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: another one of my fave songs... by M.Y.M.P.... It doesn't really matter if i'm hurt or i'm disgraced... as long as the one i truly care for and the one i love isn't...


Author's Notes: Sigh… I wish I could make more song fics… and I'm really sorry for not updating my stories… This song fic is my gift for those who are reading my stories… I hope that all of you can review!

Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE is not MINE! The song True colors is not mine either… it's owned by M.Y.M.P.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged**_

**_Though, I realize it's hard to take_**

_**Courage**_

_**In a world full of people you can**_

_**Lose sight of it all**_

_**The darkness inside you**_

_**Makes you feel so small**_

……

"Natsume…" I heard Mikan call my name for the thirteenth time… my brows furrowed as I tried to suppress my anger at her for wrecking my slumber…

"What is it?" I asked calmly… I tried to speak calmly towards her… and the main reason is…

She's my girlfriend…

Two, she might cry if I shout at her…

And three, I hate to see her crying…

"We'll it's because… I want to see you smile, Natsume…"

I looked at her from my Manga that's covering my face…

"Please, Natsume?" she pleaded… I sighed… My lips curved upward as I tried to fake a smile…

She giggled… I frowned…

"Now what?" I asked…

"You're faking it…" She said… she actually knows that I'm faking it? Darn…

"But I can't just smile if I have no reason for it…" I said…

"Oh…" was her simple reply…

The wind blew it's serene tune as I gazed at her hair flow with it… Silence surrounded us…

"I know it's hard, Natsume…" She said… I looked up at her… I stared at her concerned eyes…

"But you can't just live in the dark…"

"…" I said nothing in return and listened intently to everything she said…

"You don't have to be in the dark… it's just gonna make you feel so small…"

"I love you, Natsume… and I want to see the real you…"

Moments passed as the serenity overwhelmed us…

I didn't try to say anything but my lips opened moved by itself…

"Mikan, don't have to worry about me… like what I've told you before… I don't want you to see the darkness in me…"

"But still!" she shouted… "I know about your past, I know that you lived a lonely life… but now… I want to change that…" she said…

……

_**But I see your true colors**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colors and that's **_

_**Why I love You**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colors**_

_**True colors are beautiful, like a **_

_**Rainbow**_

……

I sighed… "Mikan…" then I whispered…

Mikan looked up at me… tears threatening to fall… I cupped her cheek and gently wiped the tears away…

"Please Natsume… I know that deep down inside you… there's something you want to let out… please… don't be afraid…" Mikan said in a gentle voice…

I was speechless… silence surrounded us once again… suddenly, pitter-patter could be heard… the gentle rain fell onto us as we stayed under the tree… Mikan looked up at the sky… then shifted her gaze to me…

"Natsume…"

I looked at her, and I gazed my ruby-eyes onto hers…

"Natsume…" she called me once again…

I sighed again…

"Mikan… don't cry…"

……

**_Show me a smile then_**

**_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_**

**_When_**

**_I last saw you laughing_**

**_If this world makes you crazy_**

**_And you've taken all you can bear_**

**_Just call me up cause you know I'll be there_**

……

Mikan sniffed and sneezed… she looked cute when she did that… I looked at her startled face and she giggled…

"Bless you…" I said as I lowered my head closer to hers… she sniffed again…

Silence besieged upon us… then laughter came…

The rain poured harder as we laughed our hearts out… I almost cried because of laughing… we grew quiet as we looked at each other…

"I haven't seen you laughed like that since we were still ten…" she said as she smiled brightly at me… at last! I saw her smile again…

"Yeah… well… I guess it's because of my missions…"

"The missions Persona would give?" she asked, I nodded…

"Well… If you can't take it… might as well don't accept it…" she said…

"NO!" I shouted…

"Huh?" she asked, her face filled with confusion…

"_If you don't do these missions… your beloved friends might get in danger… would you like that to happen? Huh? Natsume?" Persona said in his deep voice…_

"_I'll do it… Just don't get near them!" I shouted with all my energy…_

_He just smirked… I hate it when he smirks…_

"_So I have heard… about this certain Mikan Sakura… your girlfriend, right?"_

_I shot a glare at him, but his face stayed calm and so darn annoying…_

"_You know… She's quite an interesting girl… and she has a powerful Alice as well…"_

"_Forget it! She can't do missions like I do! Just leave her alone!"_

"_Oh… how nice… you're protecting your sweet little girlfriend…" he said as he turned around… his back facing me…_

"_But remember Natsume, I still have your sweet Aoi with me…" he whispered quietly… But I can definitely hear what he just said…_

"I can't risk the lives of the people I care for… I'd rather hurt myself than see you in pain…" I muttered…

Mikan stepped in front of me… I looked at her as she slowly pulled me in a hug…

Warm…

She pressed her head against my body… I can definitely hear her breathing… I just couldn't help but rest my head on her shoulder…

"Natsume…"

"Remember… I'll always be here for you… no matter what happens…"

……

**_And I see your true colors_**

**_Shining through_**

**_I see your true colors_**

**_That's why I love you_**

**_So don't be afraid to let them show_**

**_Your true colors, true colors are_**

**_Beautiful like rainbow_**

……

We stayed like that for a few moments… then she pulled back…

"The rain's stopped…" she said…

She looked up… "Look! A rainbow…"

"But there's someone more colorful than the rainbow…" I said as I looked at her…

I smiled… she blushed…

"Natsume-kun!" she yelled…

"Huh?" I asked…

"That's what I'll call you… okay?"

I smiled… "Sure" I muttered under my breath…

That's when I realized… even though things can turn annoying… we can still overcome it… we can always learn from our mistakes… just like a rainbow after the rain…

……

**_And I see your true colors_**

**_Shining through_**

**_I see your true colors_**

**_That's why I love you_**

**_So don't be afraid to let them show_**

**_Your true colors, true colors are_**

**_Beautiful like rainbow_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Yay! I finished it! At last! Grabeee! Hirap ng school work! Talagang-talaga! Anyways… sorry if it's OOC… and I think it's soooo OOC as well… and I'm sorry for that… writing these days is a very hard job especially when there's so many assignments to be done… and most especially, when you're studying in a science school and your teacher is worse than hell… anyways… I'm also sorry if I haven't been updating my stories… Obsession and Camping trip… I already know what's gonna happen but I'm having a hard time writing them… so… I'M SORRY! (bows)

Hotaru: You're such an idiot…

Me: THAT'S WHY I SAID SORRY! (pants… sighs… goes back to her school work…)

Mikan: Hotaru, you shouldn't say things like that! She's already stressed out you know…

Me: (Runs around in circles, trying to figure out what she's gonna do next…)

Natsume: I guess idiots can be stressed out as well…

Hotaru: it's the first time I've ever felt so guilty… (sarcastic smile)


End file.
